Puppetry
by Banena
Summary: "And you, Stanford Pines… I can't wait to see the look on your face when your niece turns against you."
1. Prologue

Guided by nothing but the dim light in his room, Gideon sat at his desk, skimming through his mystical bible. Page after page turned, and having become frustrated with his lack of progress, he slammed the book closed with a huff. "There oughta be somethin' in this book that I can use to take that shack…" he mumbled softly, his annoyance evident in his voice - he glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the miniature (and slightly battered) shrine he had dedicated to the current town sweetheart, Mabel Pines.

Immediately, a smile crossed his lips, and he turned back towards the book. "Yes, of course," he mused, flipping through the book once again. His grin enlarged as he stopped on a page, a page he was looking for. "Hypnosis… Ha! Why didn't I think of this sooner? Not only can I have my queen by my side, but I can turn her against that cursed brother and uncle of hers, and have the shack for myself."

He traced his finger over the directions, reading along. "In order to have control over the person of your choice, the person casting the spell must first create a charm disguised as an object that the target would wear. They must recite the incantation afterward. Once the target wears the charm, the spell-user will have complete control over the target."

"Hm, somethin' that Mabel would wear…" He remembered the hair accessories that the brunette would wear with her outfits. A dark chuckle left his lips as he closed his book, and he turned to his arts-and-crafts center. "If you won't be my queen, Mabel, then I'll have to **_make_** you." His gaze fell onto the wooden replica of the Mystery Shack.

"And _you_, Stanford Pines… I can't wait to see the look on your face when your niece turns against you."


	2. Chapter One

"Dipper!" whined the brunette, slumping next to her brother on the armchair.

Dipper, who was currently reading his own version of his book, groaned in annoyance. "What, Mabel?"

"I'm bored!" Mabel disregarded her brother's apparent attitude, instead persisting on provoking him further by leaning on his shoulder. "Booooooored."

Sighing in defeat, Dipper closed the book and pushed his sister's head off him. "And you want me to do what…? Go play with Waddles."

"He's sleeping."

"Candy and Grenda?"

"Candy's sick, and Grenda is out of town visiting her aunt."

"How about Pacifica?"

Mabel frowned, snatching her brother's hat and whacking him with it. "Really, Dipper! I would never!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Pacifica's my mortal enemy!"

"My bad," Dipper muttered, sitting up and placing his cap back on his head. "Geez, I was kidding…"

"That was _no_ laughing matter."

The sound of the doorbell stole her attention. "I got it!" All 'offense' forgotten, she sprung out of the chair and dashed to the door.

"Hello! Welcome to the— Huh?" To her surprise, there was no one standing at the door but a small package which lay at her feet. Mabel knelt down, scooping the box into her hands. Attached to it was a note which read in bold, eloquent letters:

_**'**__**Mabel, My Love,**_

_**I do hope that you accept my item of endearment.**_

_**Love, Your Secret Admirer'**_

She blinked a bit, a light flush coming into her cheeks. "Aw, how sweet! I knew I was irresistible~" she sang, bringing the box inside and making her way back to the den. "Hey, Dipper! Check this out!" She handed him the note and awaited his reaction with a goofy grin.

Dipper reluctantly took it, deciding to humour her, and read aloud. "Mabel, my love… I do hope that you accept my item of endearment. Love… Y-Your secret admirer!?"

"Ahahaha! Well, Dippingsauce," Mabel leaned in, her cheeky smile still in place, "Looks like my flirting wasn't for nothing. I may get my epic summer romance after all!"

"I don't know, Mabel," warned Dipper, "Something seems really weird about this."

"Dipper, please." Mabel was already disregarding his warning, attempting to open the box to see its contents. "What's the worst that could happen?"

_Try a bunch of gnomes or a psychotic psychic, _Dipper thought, rolling his eyes. Noticing that Mabel was still struggling to open the box, he dug in his pocket for his pocketknife and cut the tape that bound it closed. "There you go."

"Thanks, little bro!" Mabel ignored her brother's disapproving glare and snickered, pushing aside the flaps. She peered in with a curious expression and began to remove the wrapping, and upon laying eyes on the gift, she screamed.

Her sudden scream caught Dipper off-guard. "W-What!? What is it!?"

As an answer, Mabel pulled out the gift – a hair clip with a pearly green gem in the center, embellished with a large bow and two strings that hung loosely at the bottom. Delight was evident on the girl's face. "Isn't it _beautiful_?"

Relieved that it wasn't something drastic whilst also irked by her melodrama, Dipper grumbled, "Yeah, I guess so." He then flinched, feeling his sister suddenly punch him in the arm. "H-Hey!"

"Oh, lighten up, Dipper!" She placed the bow in her hair and grinned. "I've got a good feeling about this. Besides, doesn't it look cute on me?" She batted her eyelashes suggestively, a gesture complimenting her doe brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Although he wished not to argue anymore, for he'd only be brushed aside as paranoia, Dipper couldn't shake off the disturbing feeling of something wicked hiding within the sudden gift.

_Haven't we seen this before…?_


	3. Chapter Two

Televised on a small screen was a surveillance of the shack; before he had given the charm to his beloved, Gideon had installed a miniature camera to ensure that his plan was going swimmingly. A smirk appeared on his lips as he watched the brown-eyed beauty fawn over her present, as well as place it in her hair. "Soon, my sweet. Soon."

To be honest, he'd much rather have his ideal by his side the very minute she placed the accessory in her hair… But the boy! He was always interfering with his plans. Even now was he close to discovering his true intentions.

Gideon clenched his fists, feeling his anger and resentment begin to pile up. "…No," he said, soothing himself, "The boy won't get in the way. Not this time. I'll just have to pace myself, gradually get her under my control. He'll be too stupid to even notice."

He walked over to the table where his beheaded figurines lay, and chuckled darkly, picking up the wooden Dipper's head. He ran his thumb over it, then brought it to eye level with a glare akin to one he'd give if Dipper himself was here. "And when he drops his guard…"

Suddenly, he chucked it at a wall so forcefully that it smashed into a plethora of wood chips. "…Heh. This will be your downfall, Dipper Pines. You'll finally fall by my hand. Your entire family will."

* * *

"Grunkle Stan, may I be excused?"

That question had not only taken aback the greedy old man but her younger brother also. Both males stared at her as if she had grown another head or something; Mabel never asked to leave dinner early, and she never left her plate untouched.

"What's wrong with you, kid?" Stan muffly asked, cocking an eyebrow. He paid no mind to dining etiquette, for he talked with his mouth full.

"I feel a bit lightheaded. That's all." Seeing that no one objected to her request, she smiled and rose out of her chair. "Well, I'll be going now. Goodnight everyone!" She then dashed out of the dining room and up the stairs to the attic.

"…Huh, wonder what's up with her," said Stan, after he watched her ascend the stairs and enter the confined room. "The kid never gets sick!"

"Yeah…" But Dipper knew this was more than 'sickness.' He frowned, deciding that he'd go and investigate. "Say, uh, Grunkle Stan? May I be excused too?"

"What? Are you sick too?" The elder laughed.

"Uh… yeah! Yeah. I'm sick, ahaha…" Dipper faked a cough and began to move towards the staircase. "Okay, I'm just gonna… go… now." Before his uncle could get another word in, he disappeared up the stairs.

"…Yeesh. Weird kids." Shaking his head, Stan stood up and carried the three plates into the kitchen.

* * *

Dipper knocked at the attic door. "Mabel?" he called but heard no answer. "Mabel, are you alright?" he tried again, but still nothing.

"…Alright, I'm coming in." With a deep breath, he began to open the trapdoor and peered inside, expecting to see the brunette sleeping peacefully in her bed, but what he did see…

"M-Mabel!"

…was the girl passed out on the floor, the gem of her hairpiece flickering from its normal jade to a faint glow.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait, guys! I've been stuck on this chapter, and even now, I'm not completely satisfied with it. But for you guys!

* * *

Mabel opened her eyes to find nothing but a gloomy darkness that engulfed her. She swallowed nervously, hesitantly glancing around the murkiness. "Hello?' she called, "Is anybody there?"

She didn't expect a response – the place was as good as deserted, rather, it _was _deserted. Yet she had received one regardless. "You're awake, I see."

"Who are you?" she questioned, startled by the sudden voice.

The voice chuckled. "That's not important now, dear. I do apologize for knockin' you out but I had to ensure my plan was... workin' properly."

Mabel blinked. "Plan? ...What plan?"

"The answer you seek will reveal itself when the time comes," the voice said simply, "But now, my dear, I must depart."

"Wait! Who are you? Will we ever see each other again?"

"Soon, we will. As soon as I've got everything in order. Farewell, love."

Mabel was forced back into reality with a shuddering gasp.

* * *

Gideon stared down at the makeshift amulet clutched tautly in his hand. He frowned, thinking over his recent encounter with Mabel. "It seems that I can't do anythin' except speak to her when she's unconscious," he mused to himself. He sent a glance towards his book, then back at the prototype amulet in his grasp. "I've got to make this amulet stronger if I want this to work..."

He flipped the book open, moving towards the index for anything that would aid him in his scheme. His lips curled into a smile when he read a particular thing, a thing that'd be perfect; it'd be a long travel to get it, but he was sure that his father wouldn't mind driving him out there. _He_ was submissive, unlike his_ mother_.

"It's perfect."

* * *

When Mabel had regained consciousness, she found herself in the arms of her frantic brother, who had been shaking her and calling her name repeatedly. She stared up at him dazedly, still a bit out of it from just awakening. "...Dipper?"

"Mabel!" The distressed boy's voice sounded relieved. Dipper hugged her tightly, muttering to himself, "I was worried..."

She awkwardly hugged him back, still a bit confused. "What happened? I remember I was feeling a bit sick, and then-"

"You fainted," he answered, sitting back, "At least, I think. All I know is I found you unconscious. I was just about to call Grunkle Stan if you didn't awake soon." He offered a faint smile, still a bit distraught over his recent scare. If anything happened to Mabel, he didn't know what he'd do. "And your hairpiece did something... weird. It was glowing."

"Glowing?" Mabel asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah... Let me see it." He reached out to grab the bow, only to have his hand slapped away. "...Mabel?"

"N-No! Don't touch it!" She seemed defensive, as if removing it from her hair would kill her. She glared daggers at Dipper before letting her expression fall with a sigh. "I'm sorry, just... Please don't touch it. I'm alright, I promise."

Dipper quirked an eyebrow but didn't question it. "Well, okay then..."

"Anyways, I'm really tired. For real, this time. So, I'll head on to bed." She rose to her feet, brushed off her outfit, and pivoted on her heels to get in her bed. Before she did, she cast one last glance behind her shoulder at her twin. "Goodnight, Dips."

"Night, Mabel."

She smiled and got into bed, pulling the covers over her. Seeing that there was nothing else he could do, Dipper opened the trapdoor and descended the stairs. "There's something weird about that bow. I just know it," he said to himself, walking down the halls to retrieve his book. "If Mabel won't let me examine it, then I'll just have to see if I can find anything out about it."


	5. Chapter Four

Dipper opened the strange book, turning page after page. "Glowing gem, glowing gem, glowing…" he muttered aloud, searching for a section that would satisfy his curiosity (and worry); but it was all for naught. There was nothing in his book that described the odd gem of his sister's hairpiece. His eyes narrowed in frustration, and his gaze fell upon the attic once more.

"Mabel should be sleeping by now," he said, rising up to his feet and stowing the book into his vest pocket. His sister was one of the quickest sleepers there were, being surpassed only by Soos; whenever her energy level had diminished for the entire day, as soon as she was in the warm embrace of her blankets, she was out like a light.

"Now's my opportunity to examine that thing."

* * *

Before walking down the hallway, Dipper was sure to glance around to make sure he was out of his uncle's sight - he had used the excuse of him being sick, after all. If he was caught sneaking around like this, then there was a probability that the elder would get suspicious.

Either that or he wouldn't care altogether.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he exhaled in relief, beginning to mount the stairs. Though, one particular step seemed to creak once he set his foot upon it. He felt his stomach drop and he cast nervous glances all around, inwardly praying that his uncle hadn't heard it.

"Kid, that you?"

Dipper's heart raced now, nearly skipping beats. He rashly hurried up the rest of the stairs, opening the trapdoor with a swift motion. He barely made it in time. Sitting on the wooden floor, he attempted to catch his breath with heavy pants, and below, he heard the elder mumble to himself about 'how it must've been the wind' or that he was 'hearing things.'

"Phew."

But his relief was short-lived.

* * *

He instantly quieted down when he heard a faint murmur come from Mabel: she turned over on her side, sleepily saying things, inaudible things. He looked over, fearful to move, lest she wake up and, again, his plans be in vain.

He sat still for about five minutes, when he heard her light breathing, confirming she was fast asleep once more. Dipper cautiously stood up, giving her another quick glance to ensure he was safe. With a nod, he moved towards her, eyes fixed on the jeweled bow.

"This has to be it," he whispered, reaching out for it. Before his fingers could even brush against it, a hand grabbed his wrist. Tightly.

"What are you doing?" Mabel snapped, staring darkly at her brother. Her reaction was the same as earlier when he had tried to touch it: defensive. Yet he felt something frightening inside of her, a trait abnormal of her character.

"I was just-"

"I told you not to touch it!" she screamed, tackling him to the ground. This is definitely when he knew the situation had escalated. She was prone to tantrums, yes, but never violent ones such as these. Usually she'd pull the silent treatment on him, but now, she was trying to kill him!

Mabel wrapped her hands around his neck, squeezing tightly. Dipper struggled to breathe, gasping and coughing; he placed his hands on hers, attempting to loosen her grip. "M-Mabel… Sn-Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

_This isn't you! _

_This isn't you._

Immediately, her grasp loosened, her hands falling limp. She stared down at him, and Dipper noticed something odd: her eyes had changed colours, from a jade green to her usual brown. Mabel felt tears begin to pool at the corners of her eyes, her lower lip quivering. "Dips…?"

She looked at her hands, which were shaking rigorously. "I…" She blinked, teardrops beginning to fall down her cheeks. She buried her face in his chest, the liquid staining his shirt. "I-I'm so sorry…" she hiccuped.

"Shh, Mabel, it's okay," Dipper consoled her, patting her head, stroking her hair, anything to calm her down.

"It's not okay!" she retorted, moving away from him. She pressed her back against her bed, pulling her knees to her chest. "I-I tried to kill you!"

He sighed, leaning forward and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That wasn't you, Mabel."

"B-But it was me…"

"It may have been your body, but that wasn't you."

Mabel pouted, ducking under her nightgown. Dipper rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with her moping sessions. "Mabel, get out of Sweatertown. Er, Night…gown Town? Whatever. Get out."

"But—!" she protested.

Dipper shook his head. "No buts. Out," he reprimanded, and she reluctantly obliged. Mabel rested her head on her knees, looking over at him sadly.

"Dipper," she mumbled, "What's happening to me?"

"I… I have no idea. Not yet." He placed his hand atop hers, smiling. It was a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. "But I'll find out soon. My guess it involves that bow."

"My… bow…?"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah. You've been acting strange ever since you got it."

"…and you want to see it?" Mabel sighed and removed it from her hair, handing it to him. She shuddered.

"Hey, you okay?" Dipper asked, seeing her shudder. He clenched the bow firmly in his hand but gentle enough not to break it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The sickening feeling just came back for a sec." She clasped a hand over her mouth and yawned. "But honestly, I'm tired."

"You go on to sleep. I'll go check this thing out."

"No, you go to bed too. We'll do it together, in the morning. Okay?"

Dipper stayed silent for a bit, upset that he had the opportunity he was waiting for to investigate had to be postponed, but nodded regardless. "Alright, Mabel. Goodnight."

Mabel smiled. "Goodnight." She climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over her head, exhausted. Dipper placed the accessory on the bedside table, and got into bed as well. However, he couldn't sleep. He was anxious.

Staring up at the ceiling, he thought: _We've got you now, Mister 'Secret Admirer.'_

* * *

Gideon couldn't believe his eyes. He stared at the television before him, reviewing the live footage of the camera he had installed in the bow. He had been excited, seeing Dipper Pines' darling sister have him helpless in her grasp. The very thought brought joy to the southerner. Once the annoying little brother was out of the way, conquering the shack and 'Mister Mystery' Stanford Pines would be easy.

But then, everything went down a different path. She had broken out of her trance, and was now apologizing to him!? "No…" he muttered, eyes widening as his sweetheart now handed the hairpiece to her brother. "Mabel, what are you doin'!? No! No, no, _no_!"

He turned the television off, for watching any further would've provoked him to destroy the wretched thing. "Now that stupid boy has the charm… If he finds out about it, my plan will be ruined!"

Gideon paused, taking a relaxing breath. "Calm yourself, Gideon," he told himself, then turned to his model amulet. "I've just gotta go and get my materials to give me more power, and everythin' will be back in my hands."

He'd head out tomorrow. The sooner, the better.

The boy chuckled, rubbing his hands together with sinister delight. "You won't be smart enough to beat me, boy. Try as much as you want, but this will be my victory, Dipper Pines. You can bet on that."


End file.
